This invention relates to a sectional rack which can be arranged in various modes with ease of assembly and disassembly and is suited for holding articles, especially video or audio cassettes or books.
Heretofore, the articles such as casettes have been kept in boxlike containers of the bookcase type. Those containers usually have such large standard capacities that, when they hold limited numbers of cassettes or books, the remainders, often most, of the spaces are left unoccupied. This is very inefficient and wasteful of space. Moreover, with the fixed boxlike construction, they cannot be freely changed in shape and are often limited in use because of their inability of being placed in desired location in adequate way according to need.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a rack which consists of sections or modular units which can be joined or stacked to produce a capacity just enough for accommodating the cassettes or books in the possession of the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sectional rack which can be changed in the mode of arrangement as desired according to the space or place where it is to be used or to suit the taste of the owner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rack which can be assembled and disassembled in a simple way, so that it can be packed to smaller dimensions for transport, with less space requirement and reduced packing and shipping expenses.